gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Xander Wilde
|appearances = 1 episode (see below) |actor = Cameron Monaghan }}Xander Wilde (born Jeremiah Valeska) is the identical twin brother of Jerome Valeska. Biography Early Life Xander was born (Jeremiah Valeska) to Lila Valeska and Paul Cicero. Jeremiah also had a twin brother named Jerome, whom would abuse and scare Jeremiah when he was little. Jeremiah realized Jerome was dangerous and knew he needed to get away from him so he snuck away one night from Haly's Circus and had his uncle place him at St. Ignatius. Shortly afterward Jeremiah changed his name to Xander Wilde. He would then study at school and become an engineer. Four years after graduating, he started construction on his hideout out of town. The building took 6 years to complete. At an unknown point in time, he met a woman named Ecco and he hired her as his proxy and assistant. Reunited With Jerome Ten years after Xanders graduation, Jerome breaks out of Arkham Asylum and Kills their uncle, Zachary at his diner for the location of him. Xander is then confronted by the stunned Captain Jim Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock. They ask Xander about him and Jerome, he tells them that once Jerome tried to kill him, so he ran away and changed his name into Xander (his birth name is Jeremiah Valeska). They then find out that he‘s holding Jerome captive, so they immediately order Xander to let him go but he refuses to do so. After finding out that the Legion of Horribles is inside the building, and that they hypnotized Ecco, Xander takes Jim and Harvey into the halls of his house, which were built as a maze that he’s the only one he can get out of. The three find Ecco there but, since she was hypnotized by Tetch, she gets into a fight with them, Ecco easily wins and takes Xander to Jerome, but she’s eventually knocked out by Jim. Xander tries then to escape but Jerome finds him. They have a verbal fight, in which Jerome tells he’s disappointed by what Xander told about him, since, in his point of view, all of the things he said were lies. He also tells him that he’s going to drive him crazy and then kill him. Jim and Harvey eventually get to them, so Jerome runs away leaving Xander behind. Xander is later taken to the GCPD so that he can be put into protective custody. Abilities * '''High-level intellect: '''Xander is shown to be really smart, since he was a kid he used to draw mazes, and when he grew up, after having the best grades at school, he built one in his house, which he built underneath the woods. * Manipulation: Although it hasn’t been shown, Jerome heavily implies that Jeremiah manipulated many people in Jerome’s life to see him as a monster. Given the effort Jerome put in to finding his brother just to even the score and Jeremiah’s reaction to Jerome’s accusations, Jeremiah might not be who he presents himself to be. Weakness Arrogance: Jeremiah believed that he had captured Jerome and could keep him imprisoned. When Gordon and Bullock attempted to put him in protective custody, Jeremiah firmly believed he had defeated Jerome. Only for Jerome to outmaneuver him by leading his allies to Jeremiah’s location, hypnotizing his bodyguard, and revealing that he memorized the labyrinths that Jeremiah designed as a child. Appearances Season 4 * References Category:Allusions to the comics